


Just Relax

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Date Night, M/M, holoavaars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: Knockout takes Starscream to a human club to help him relax for once.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetTeaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTeaholic/gifts).



> This was written for SweetTeaholic. She made me some holiday icons for Tumblr, so I wrote her a fic about her favorite gay robots. Enjoy!

“How did you convince me of this again?” Starscream asked as Knockout led him closer to the doors of the club. 

“I believe it was my superior negotiation skills,” Knockout answered with a smirk as Starscream muttered under his breath - something about how he employed those negotiation skills, no doubt - and rested his servo on the seeker’s arm. “Come on, Starscream. You need to lighten up. Enjoy yourself a little.”

“I’d enjoy myself more if you would explain exactly why we’re at a human club instead of back on Cybertron.” For indeed, they were at a human club - Verident, according to the sign - on a mid-January night, using their holoavatars while their bodies were hiding in a warehouse on the edge of town. Knockout's avatar was an average height of five-six, with cherry red hair in an undercut, his bangs combed back, red-brown eyes, and a healthy tan to his white skin. Starscream, meanwhile, was tall at six feet, with silver hair also combed back with an undercut, red-brown eyes, and skin that could only be described as pale. Both wore wool coats (Knockout's dark red, Starscream's black) over dark pants and dress shoes. 

“Because on Cybertron you’d be too busy looking over your shoulder to relax, whereas here, there's no risk of you getting a knife in your back.” Knockout patted Starscream's arm. “We'll get as overcharged as we want, spend the night in the warehouse, and go back to base for the space bridge home.”

“I’m still not sure-”

“Oh come on.” Knockout pulled him to the doors, paying the bouncer their cover charge. “WE’re here for a good time, and I swear you’re going to get it.”

Starscream grumbled some more, but surrendered to Knockout’s guiding hand. The club wasn’t too full, with it being a weekday night. Even so, there was still a sizable crowd on the dance floor, and around a third of the tables were full. Knockout pulled him over to a table in a corner near the bar, where they had easy access to drinks and the dance floor, but likely weren’t going to be bothered either. 

“So, what would you like? Cost is no object,” Knockout said, pushed a drink menu Starscream’s way. 

Starscream shot Knockout a look, then read over the menu. A smirk crossed his lips as the pointed to a drink at the bottom of the menu. “I think this wine would suit me nicely.”

Knockout leaned over and saw Starscream had picked the most expensive bottle on the menu. “I should have guessed.” Even so, Knockout flagged down a waitress and placed the order, asking for a scotch on the rocks for himself. As they waited, Knockout set himself to people watching, giving Starscream some time to relax as the club’s atmosphere washed over them. 

And, after almost a half hour and half a glass of wine, Starscream did relax. He had his eyes closed, listening to the music, a finger tapping along to the beat. “I’ll admit, this music is not half bad.”

“Similar to the clubs pre-War, isn’t it?”

“I suppose. Though of course ours is much better.” Starscream took another sip. “Vos had the best clubs. The lights, the music, the dancers, the energex. Nothing can compare.”

“Probably not, but maybe we can substitute.” Knockout finished his drink (his second one), then stood. “Want to dance?”

“What?”

“If we were just going to get overcharged, I’d have taken you to a bar. Here, we can dance, let loose a lot more.” He held his hand out to the Seeker. “Come on.”

Starscream looked from the hand to his face and back, then shook his head. “No, not- not now.”

Knockout was disappointed, but didn’t let it show on his face. “Alright. Guess I’ll be dancing by myself for now. Feel free to join me later.” He strode over to the dance floor, getting lost briefly in the press of bodies as he let the music carry him away. 

He wove in and out of the crowd, checking on Starscream a few times as he drifted to that edge of the dancefloor. A few times, a man or woman tried to draw him into a dance, but he politely (and not so politely, in one case) declined, just letting the music carry him along. 

He had actually gotten lost in one song, closing his eyes as the music flowed through him and out his limbs, when he felt someone come behind him. He turned, thinking it would be another suitor to send off, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw it was Starscream. He recovered quickly and smiled. “So, you’re ready for some fun?”

Starscream frowned slightly at the tease. “Just try to keep up.” And he broke into a Vosian club dance, one Knockout recognized after a few steps and joined in. 

They danced for hours, the speed and style shifting with the music, some parts separately, others as partners. At times, a clear space would open up around them and they would work in some more elaborate moves, to the joy and excitement of the crowd before they closed in again. Knockout only noticed this in his peripheral, he only had eyes for Starscream. 

As the Seeker danced, it was like years fell of his face, his posture both straighter and more loose. A few times, he closed his eyes and got lost in the music, like Knockout had earlier. And he was becoming increasingly flirty, his touches during the partner dances lingering, stepping closer than necessary when separate. His eyes were starting to smoulder in a way that both made Knockout preen and want to move him out of the crowd into a dark corner. 

Starscream finally made that decision for him, as they finished their next partner dance, he swooped in, cupped Knockout’s face with both hands, and kissed him hard. Knockout eagerly returned it, one hand resting on Starscream’s neck, the other drawing him close at the waist. A few people in the crowd cheered and jeered, but it didn’t matter to either of them in the hot press of lips and bodies.

When they finally pulled back, Knockout gave Starscream a provocative smile. “Relaxed now?”

“Very.” Starscream’s voice held a huskier tone than normal. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Just let me settle our tab first.” Which Knockout did very quickly, what with Starscream just about glued to his side and the two quickly made their way outside, deactivating their holos once out of sight of the humans. Knockout barely had a second to reorient himself in his frame when Starscream pounced him. 

‘Mission accomplished,’ he thought to himself before he and Starscream got lost in each other’s arms. 

  
  



End file.
